Nicolas F Avenge High
by TonyStarkFan
Summary: What if the Avengers were teenagers instead of adults? Follow their adventures through high school as they grow closer as friends. Watch as they get each other through various struggles, both physical and emotional. Clintasha and eventual Pepperony included.
1. Chapter 1

**I know some of you are waiting on my other story called "Loki's Unknown Servant." I hit a road block on that one and I'm hoping this story will help unclog my writer's block.**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff and school didn't mix. She wasn't a social butterfly. She'd always thought of herself as a wallflower. So when Ms. Gray came to the room of the orphanage she lived at and told her an anonymous donor was paying for a scholarship? Well, 16-year-old Natasha wasn't thrilled. She'd tried to refuse, but Ms. Gray insisted she take advantage of the opportunity.

So that's where she found herself this breezy, rainy Monday morning; standing on the front steps of Nicolas F. Avenge High with a black messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She pushed a strand of long, curly auburn hair behind her ear and blew out a slow, collected breath. This was going to be easy. What was harder than walking into a crowd of kids her age? She could always bust out her karate if need be.

"Come on, Rogers! I'm going long!"

Natasha was rammed into from behind by a boy a little taller than she was. If she'd been anyone else she would have done a faceplant right where she was standing. "Watch where you're going, idiot," she snapped at him.

The boy flipped his unruly dark brown hair out of his eyes and fixed his chocolate colored gaze on her. "Watch where you're standing."

She glared at him, her emerald green eyes narrowed. "I didn't know there was a law that said I have to stand in a certain place in order to stay on my feet."

The boy smirked and was abruptly smacked in the head with a football, landing on his butt. "Okay, ow!"

Another boy, this one a bit taller, ran over. "Sorry, Tony. It was an accident."

He blinked sorrowful blue eyes at his friend and offered a hand to help him up.

Tony (since that was apparently his name) accepted the aid. "No big. I was distracted by Miss Grouchy here."

Natasha rolled her eyes briefly. "My name's Natasha."

The taller boy smiled shyly and said, "I'm Steve."

"And I'm Tony. But you knew that," Tony said, dusting his jeans off and straightening his red t-shirt that had gold print letters reading, _"Too cool for you."_

Natasha merely sighed. This was turning into a _great _start (notice the sarcasm). She'd managed to nearly embarrass herself within the first five minutes.

"Say, are you new here?" Tony asked, peering at her with a sideways look that reminded her of a chicken. "I think I'd remember if you weren't."

Steve elbowed his friend, shooting him a look that read, _"Be polite."_

Natasha nodded. "I just transferred this morning." The lie was easy to make. In reality, she hadn't gone to school since the sixth grade. Fortunately, she was an expert at teaching herself.

"Do you need help finding your way around?" Steve asked, brushing a single strand of blonde hair off his forehead and back into his neat haircut.

"Yeah, I kind of own this school," Tony said with a cocky tilt to his head. "Oh, and Steve, too. But he's my sidekick."

Steve just shook his head, not bothering to argue.

Natasha found herself smiling. Even if it was only a small one. "I might need a tour."

"Then you've come to the right place." Tony slung his arm around Steve's shoulders. "Because the Stark & Rogers Touring Company just got an open slot."

Steve half smiled, shrugging Tony's arm off. "Ignore him."

"Already doing it," Natasha informed with a mischievous smirk.

Tony looked mock hurt. "I'm wounded. Now, you ready to look around or what?"

She nodded once and followed the two through the front doors. Maybe school wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

* * *

**So what did you think? I've written a couple of the Avengers as high schoolers before and I thought it would be fun to give it a shot at publishing. **

**Reviews always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm feeling particularly inspired with this story, so I went ahead and wrote more.**

**Oh, and I don't own the Avengers (believe me. I wish I did).**

* * *

He first met her in the music room.

Most people didn't expect jock Clint Barton to play guitar and sing like an angel, but he did. He liked defying the statis quo. It was one of the things he was best at along with his buddies Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson. All of them were "freaks of nature" or so the other students said.

Tony was a genius who was several years ahead of his grade level. Steve was wicked strong compared to the other football players who were insanely jealous of his talents. Bruce was also smart and in almost the same brain category as Tony. And Thor was...how did he even begin to describe Thor? The guy was huge and carried around a freaking _hammer._

But he was getting off track.

Clint was perched on the nearest desk (for he always preferred heights to the ground), strumming his deep purple guitar. Hence him not hearing the group coming in. He began to sing, his voice carrying across the open room.

_"Life has moments hard to describe. Feeling great and feeling alive. Never coming down from this mountain we're on."_

When Clint sang, he lost himself in the music. A rare genuine smile settled in his features as he continued to play.

_"Always knowing we're gonna be fine. Feeling great and feeling alive. Never coming down from this mountain we're on. The view is so clear. And it's crazy up here. Life is amazing with you on the ride."_

He moved his fingers up and down the guitar as he played the final note, falling into content silence.

Of course, that was when the clapping started. "Bravo, Barton."

Clint jumped off the table, holding his guitar in an attack position as he whirled to face the door. Realizing who it was, he relaxed. "Gosh, Stark. Don't scare me like that."

Tony chuckled and said, "Sorry." He didn't sound apologetic at all.

Clint set his guitar aside before he finally noticed the unfamiliar face. "Who's the new girl?"

She had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall from where she'd been listening intently to his song. Her dark red curls were cascading down her shoulders and her gorgeous green eyes looked him up and down.

Clint couldn't help but notice she was beautiful. _Don't think like that, Barton,_ he scolded himself inwardly. _Stay focused._

"This is Natasha," Steve spoke up, introducing the two. "Natasha, this is Clint."

She offered a half wave, allowing a small smile in his direction.

He felt like he would swoon. Even a miniscule smile made her prettier. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she said. She hesitated for a moment before going on. "You sing really well."

Even her _voice _was astounding. Oh, wait. She'd given him a compliment. "Oh. That. Yeah, thanks. I've been playing since I could hold a guitar."

Natasha nodded in appreciation. "That's cool."

Clint nodded in return and shifted from foot to foot. He wasn't usually at a loss for words.

"Have you seen Banner or Thor recently?" Tony asked, filling the silence. "We've got to introduce Natasha to them, too."

Clint nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Good. He could answer a simple question. Being around the new girl did a number on his normal snarkiness. "Bruce is in the science lab as usual. And Thor shouldn't be too hard to find."

Natasha seemed slightly confused. "Why's that?"

Steve let out a low chuckle, blue eyes sparkling with humor. "You'll see."

* * *

**So I figured out of the Avengers, _one _of them was bound to be able to sing. And I just wanted it to be Clint. :)**

**Don't be shy! Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! They're short, but I assure you I'm doing that on purpose.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Midgardian life still confused him. Thor loved this realm more than he could ever say, but this place called "high school" was truly confusing. All the tenacity of the emotions and the drama was overwhelming at times. But in all honesty, Thor wouldn't trade it for anything. He'd made friends for life here. They felt like brothers to him. Even if Tony and Clint played pranks on him constantly.

Another thing that confused the god of thunder was his fellow students here at Nicolas F. Avenge High. They found pleasure in their mockery. It wasn't that Thor was insulted. Yes, it upset him how there were mortals who so carelessly tossed aside their comrades' feelings. But the words never affected Thor himself. After all, he'd grown up with Loki his entire life. He was used to it.

Although, he couldn't say he was completely unharmed when the children called him a freak. That word stung. Even to Thor.

He found himself where he usually was. Wandering the halls while lost in thought. The stares he got didn't bother him. He knew it was because of his height and Mjolnir.

"Yo, Point Break! Slow down would you?"

Thor allowed a smile as he stopped walking. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Friend Stark. Might I be of aid?"

Tony shook his head, skidding to a halt. Steve, Clint, and a girl Thor didn't know were right behind him. "No. I just wanted you to meet the new girl."

"Am I going to have to meet every person in your super exclusive boy band?" she asked with a slight smirk.

Thor tilted his head. He didn't understand what this "boy band" was, but it was obviously some sort of joke. "Who is this?"

Steve did the introductions again. "Thor, this is Natasha. Natasha? Thor."

Thor swept an arm underneath himself and bowed. "It is an honor to mee you, Lady Natasha."

She arched an eyebrow. "I see what you mean about it being easy to find him."

Clint snorted. "Yeah. That's Thor for you."

"Have I done something wrong?" Thor asked, bemused. He seemed to be like that a lot as he'd already established.

"No." Tony shook his head again. "You're just good old Goldilocks. That's all we ask of you."

Thor smiled. The names that he was called by Tony were interesting to say the least. But he knew his friend meant well.

Natasha had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. "So tell me. You're not from around here are you?"

Thor shook his head. "Nay. I am from Asgard, the realm of the gods."

She arched an eyebrow again, turning to look at Clint as if to say, _"Is this guy for real?"_

Clint clammed up, his cheeks going pink. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Of course Steve started asking if he was okay. Thor knew what the first stages of love looked like. He also knew it was a private affair. That was why he didn't mention it.

Natasha probably knew, too, but she didn't comment as she turned back to Thor. "Well, it's nice to meet you, too. I heard there was one more in your group?"

"Bruce," Tony agreed with a nod. "Mr. Antisocial. He's going to love you. Come on."

The group started off toward the science lab and Thor followed. He was more comfortable with his friends anyway. Although, they did draw more stares from the passerby.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy way that was written. Thor's one of the characters I struggle with. **

**Again, reviews are always encouraged!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the longer wait. And I promise I'll try to get "Loki's Unknown Servant" up and running again soon.**

* * *

The science lab was like his home away from home.

Bruce loved it more than he could ever say. He probably spent more time in there than in any other place on Earth. Sure, he got teased for being the "science geek" by his fellow students, but he tried not to let it bother him. Usually he'd keep his cool, beam, and exclaim a, "Thank you!"

It drove those jerks nuts.

Of course when this happened, his best friend Tony would just about die laughing, but Bruce knew better than to let in to the bullies at school. To let in would be to get angry. And to get angry would be to-

No. He promised himself he wouldn't think about the Other Guy. Even thought provoked an attack.

Tony and he had tried to break the hold that the serum gone wrong had on him, but it was always to no avail. Fortunately, he had his friends to help prevent the Hulk from breaking through.

"Banner, my man! How long have you been down here now?"

Bruce smiled to himself as he looked up from his most recent project to see his group of friends striding through the door along with someone he didn't recognize. Doubt immediately flickered through his mind as a frown appeared on his face.

Steve must of noticed because he said in that calm, reassuring way he had, "It's okay, Bruce. She's a friend."

Bruce nodded hesitantly and allowed a guarded smile to come back. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're not supposed to visit our incredibly antisocial friend?" Clint asked, arched an eyebrow.

"We desired you to meet our new companion," Thor broke in, a big smile in his expression. "This is the Lady Natasha Romanoff."

Bruce slipped off his goggles and walked over, holding out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bruce Banner."

She glanced down at his hand and looked back up at him, instantly trusting this seemingly unstable boy. She shook it without further pause. "Nice to meet you, too."

Clint looked almost...jealous. Bruce had to wonder why. He'd never had anything to do with girls, so he didn't recognize the none-too-subtle signs of a crush.

"Hey, I heard there was going to be a science fair this Friday," Steve piped up in an attempt to calm Clint down.

Bruce's eyes instantly lit up upon anything to do with his passion. "Yeah! I'm so excited. I'm working on my project now."

Tony had snuck over to his desk and was peering at the contents on top. "Whatcha makin'?"

Bruce rushed over, elbowing Tony away. "Don't touch it! It's dangerous to anyone but me."

Tony jumped away, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why is it dangerous?" Thor asked with curiosity.

"Because..." Bruce suddenly became flustered as he tried to hide his notes. He was embarrassed. He didn't want them knowing what he was doing.

"Bruce?" Clint prodded with concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's..." he bit his lip, dropping his gaze to the desk as he felt frustrated tears well up in his eyes. He instantly felt ashamed. He wasn't supposed to cry.

Less than a second later he felt strong arms around him. There was a small circle of warmth at the middle of his back, too. An ARC reactor warmth.

_Tony._

"It's okay, Brucey," his best friend said, voice a reassuring murmur. "You can talk to us."

Of course that just made his tense emotions worse.

Natasha hovered at the edge of the protective circle. She didn't think she belonged. Not yet anyway. So she just stayed back and watched with a studious gaze.

"It's the Hulk," Bruce choked out, voice thick. "I'm still trying to get him under control."

The arms around him tightened and he felt a heavy pat on his head. That had to be Thor.

"You'll get it," Steve said in the same comforting manner. "You're the smartest person I know."

Bruce knew things must be bad since Tony didn't voice a word of protest at the comment. He blinked to stop the tears and wiped the saltwater off his cheeks. "I'm sorry, you guys. It's just..." He broke off, shaking his head as he tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"These things happen, Bruce," Clint said quietly, shifting from foot to foot. "Things will end up fine in the end."

"We'll always be here for you," Tony reiterated, not releasing his hold on his science bro. "No matter what."

Bruce felt his heart swell with gratitude toward his friends. He didn't know where he'd be without them. Probably in a street alley somewhere, the Hulk letting loose everyday.

"I love you guys. You know that?" he stated, a smile breaking through.

They all grinned and moved in for a group hug.

Natasha still stood off awkwardly, a look of envy in her eyes.

Clint noticed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the circle. It earned him a grateful smile for it.

Bruce sighed, enjoying the feeling of friendship. He knew as long as they were still together, everything would be okay.

* * *

**So what did you think? I had to put a couple of science bro moments in there. **

**Reviews welcome and most definitely encouraged. I'm also taking requests on problems they should experience. *puppy dog eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, chapter 5. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

He pretended to be secure. To be so sure of himself that nothing bothered him.

But it was all a façade.

Tony wasn't sure of anything these days. His dad hated his guts. His mom tried too hard to smooth things over between them. He was locked in his workshop 24/7. He only ever got out to go to school. It seemed like down there, with all his bots and tools, was the only place where he was safe from the horrors that were his life.

And his friends? Well, his friends were completely oblivious to his trials. He'd come close to telling Bruce about them multiple times. Same with Steve. But for some reason, he'd never been able to get the words out.

He'd wormed his way out of the group hug with an excuse about having to use the facilities and they'd brushed him aside. In reality, he just needed to get away before the panic attack hit him.

Yeah, that's the thing about having a crappy life. You always got a heaping side order of memories with extra salt.

So, Tony did head to the bathroom. But not before the remembrance of last night crashed into him like a wave in a stormy sea.

He had to lean against a random locker and slide to a seated position, hugging his knees and resting his forehead against them.

_"Tony, what the heck are you doing in here?"_

_"Oh. Hey, Dad. I was just-"_

"_Don't you 'hey, Dad' me. Who gave you permission to get into my room?"_

_"Uh...J.A.R.V.I.S. said-"_

_"Not your stupid A.I. again! It doesn't even work right!"_

_"Yeah, it does. You just don't give him a chance!"_

_"I don't have to give him a chance! He made me spill my scotch."_

_"Is that all you care about?! Your freaking **alcohol**?!"_

_"Don't you talk to me like that, young man. I am your father."_

_"Some father you turned out to be! You're just a coward hiding behind a bottle of beer. You don't even love me."_

_"Love you? Why the heck would I love you?"_

_"I'm your son!"_

_"And?"_

_"And a father is supposed to love his son!"_

_"Is this enough love for you?"_

Tony reeled back and snapped out of his memories when he recalled the harsh slap to his cheek. It had hurt like fire against his skin. But he should be used to it by now. After all, that was probably the sixth time this week.

"Hey, look. It's the math nerd."

Tony inwardly groaned. He couldn't take this right now. He tried to ignore them, but they grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"What should we do with him this time, Bryan?"

"Well," the kid sneered. Bryan Travis. Only the biggest kid in school. With a mane of orange hair and a beard growing, some said he was actually 21, but got held back so many years. "We shoved him in a locker last time, so that's out."

"And that was _so_original at the time," Tony smirked, putting on his snarky façade again. "Seriously, Bry. Come up with something more clever. Oh, wait. You're not. How many years have you been a junior now?"

"Why, you little-"

Bryan pulled back and the next thing Tony felt was sharp pain in his gut.

Ow..okay...so a fist to his stomach wasn't what he'd had in mind. Although, he'd been expecting it.

"That all you got?" he choked out, wheezing.

"No way, nerd. I've got a lot more coming."

"Can't wait."

One...two...three more blasts of pain. If he hadn't been disoriented from his panic attack he might have been able to put up more of a fight.

"Hey!"

A trash can lid flew out of nowhere and ricocheted off both boys, causing Bryan to drop Tony.

"That's enough. Why not pick on someone your own size?"

On seeing the star quarterback that was at least a head taller than they were, the boys booked it, trying their best to get away.

Tony saw stars as he curled into himself, trying to block out the pain in his stomach.

"Tony! Are you okay?" Steve asked, concern in his clear blue eyes as he knelt next to his friend.

"Fine," Tony managed.

He felt a warm hand rubbing his shoulder, trying to find any injuries. Bruce, of course.

"Did it happen again?" he asked quietly, blinking his knowing brown eyes at his best friend.

Tony just nodded, feeling frustrated/pained tears welling up. He angrily blinked them away. "I'll be fine."

He shakily got to his feet and started off toward his locker. "We need to get ready for school anyway."

Steve and Bruce exchanged worried glances. They both knew that Tony was anything but "fine." But they're friend was too stubborn to ever admit it.

They'd just have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

**I dedicate that Tony whump to femaleAJ. Thanks to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**Keep it coming. You're all epic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**M'kay, so after this chapter I'll have at least done one of each Avenger's point of view. I'm most definitely open to requests. ;)**

**Oh, and to answer your question, Tony's dad didn't die until he was about 17. That might actually be a good thing to write about later...**

* * *

His judgment was questioned at least once a day.

Steve was considered cool. Being the star quarterback of the football team kind of did that to you. But he was constantly being asked about his motives.

_"Why do you hang out with the geek squad? Why do you pretend you like them? Why don't you spend more time with us?"_

It drove him nuts. He could be friends with anyone he wanted. What was the big deal about being with kids less "cool" than he was, anyway?

He'd been told multiple times that if the coach recruited players on their awesome factor, he wouldn't have made the team in the first place.

Sure, everyone had loved him to start with. He couldn't shake the cheerleaders that had followed him around (_that _had been annoying). But once they figured out he spent time with the science bros, the guy who acted like a god, and the archery jock turned musician, they dispersed, leaving him to fend for himself.

Don't get him wrong. Steve could take care of himself. Just look at how he'd handled the school bully. But there was still that aching hole somewhere inside him that wanted to be filled with the camaraderie of his football teammates.

There had been times he'd nearly crumbled under the pressure of ridicule and had ditched his group of friends. But then Tony would blink those puppy dog brown eyes at him or Bruce would break down under the pressure of the Other Guy or Thor would go all Shakespeare on him or Clint would bonk him over the head with his guitar. He couldn't really say no to any of those.

The only bright side he could find was that even if the other students wanted to bully him, they couldn't. He could beat the snot out of all of them if he wanted to. Usually, though, he just kept to himself and only used his skills when the situation demanded it.

Even now he burned with anger inside. How dare Bryan beat up Tony like that? What had Stark ever done to him? All his friend ever did was dodge the students in the hall, keeping his head down, and only talking when it was necessary. It was a completely different side to Tony Stark than the one Steve saw when he was around his closest friends.

Steve didn't realize how long he'd been lost in his thoughts until he heard the words, "Mr. Rogers? I trust you know the answer?"

He blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Had he mentioned he was also every teacher's pet? "I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker. Repeat the question, please."

She arched an eyebrow in surprise, but did as he asked. "Name one symbiotic relationship in the creature world."

Steve gulped. That was more of a question to ask Bruce or Tony. Who, by the way, were both shooting him sympathetic looks. "Um...the clown fish and the anemone," he answered after mentally digging through his memory bank.

Mrs. Parker smiled indulgently. "Very good. And what are each of their tasks in this relationship?"

Steve paused, try desperately to come up with the reply. He had this. Good thing his photographic memory showed him the page he'd poured over last night. "The clown fish uses the anemone to live in and the anemone benefits from the fish when it draws predators into its shocking grasp."

"Very good, Mr. Rogers. Now, Mr. Travis. Name another symbiotic relationship, please."

Steve let out a relieved sigh and sat back in his chair. That had been a close one. Leave science to the smart people. Give him football plays and strategies any day.

* * *

"Dude, that was epic!" Tony crowed as he jogged alongside Steve, unable to keep up with his friend's long strides.

Steve chuckled. "You think? I blanked there for a minute."

"No, that was great," Bruce reassured. "You hesitated for a moment, but you knew the answer."

Steve mentally frowned. Sure, he'd known the answer, but why? All because of his photographic memory. He'd gotten a lucky break was all.

"How'd bio go?" Clint asked as he fell into step next to his buddies, Natasha right beside him.

"I almost bombed a question in front of the whole class," Steve returned.

"Yeah, but he didn't. You should have seen the look on those suckers' faces." Tony grinned. "They totally didn't expect Rogers to have that knowledge."

Clint snickered and Natasha actually smiled in amusement.

Steve felt guilty as they made a fuss. Really, if it weren't for his memory he would have completely failed in front of everyone.

"Hey, it's almost free period," Tony said, glancing down at his watch. "We should do something together."

"Like what?" Natasha asked curiously. She didn't know much about this group yet.

Thor chose that moment to march up to the others. "I heard of an activity being planned. Have you made your decision yet?"

Clint shook his head even as a light bulb went on in his brain. "I could teach you guys how to use a bow and arrow."

Steve's eyes lit up at that prospect and he nodded. Bruce shrugged in his usual "I'm good with anything" manner. Natasha seemed excited. Thor just grinned, saying it would be "an intriguing learning experience." The only one who seemed uncertain was Tony, but even he relented.

"Great!" Clint exclaimed, happy that his friends were interested in his skill. "Let's do it."

* * *

**So, yes. The next chapter they're going to head to the archery range outside the school. If any of you have any ideas on what might happen while they're out there let me know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm actually a huge fan of Spider-Man and he's technically an Avenger in the comics, so. *shoves Peter into story***

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

He hadn't expected visitors to the archery range at this time of day. Most kids preferred being on their cellphones to getting a breath of fresh air.

Peter, on the other hand, took a hankering for the outdoors. He didn't understand what was so amazing about technology, anyway. Okay, so his web shooters were freaking _awesome,_ but that didn't count. Right?

Besides, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone he was Spider-Man. Well, it wasn't a _rule _necessarily. He just didn't want to endanger anyone.

As his late uncle had once said, _"With great power comes great responsibility."_

And then Peter had shot back with, _"You should copyright that. You could make some big bucks."_

Of course that hadn't been the point of the statement, but he had trouble taking anything seriously. It was just one of the attributes he used to hide his insecurities.

_Ugh. You sound like one of those psychiatrist business cards, Parker. Next you'll be going to conferences where you talk about your "problems." No way._

Did he mention he had a habit of talking to himself? Even if it was mentally. Everyone dubbed him as weird because of it. What was with that? They meant to tell him they never talked to themselves like that nutjob Deadpool? Please.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be out here, Barton? I should go check the rule book."

"Rules? You? Ha! That's a good one, Stark. I think you're just scared."

Voices hovered into Peter's hearing range and he looked out across the field from where he was hanging upside down by the crooks of his knees in the old oak tree. Good thing he wasn't in costume. That would have been embarrassing.

"Me? Scared? That's even harder to believe than you suddenly picking up ballet."

"Ballet? Friend Barton would look very graceful performing this art of dance."

A feminine laugh sounded.

"Natasha finds it amusing. I could plug it into an equation and-"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Bruce."

"Yeah. Because we can all agree it would be likely. Right, Spangles?"

Then everyone was talking at once and Peter couldn't pick out the individual voices. Say, wasn't this the geek squad? The one that everyone made fun of? Maybe he should hook up with them. You know, for the sake of the statis quo and all.

"Hey, you're the group they call the Avengers, right?" he asked as soon as he knew they could see him. "Why is that, by the way? Is it because you avenge the days we have mystery meatloaf? Oh, that was priceless. I must admit that U.S.A. guy looked great up on that table and everything."

"Uh...who the heck are you?" the one Peter knew as Tony Stark asked in bemusement.

"The name's Peter Parker," he answered with a wave as he pulled himself up onto the branch and climbed down the tree with spider-like agility.

"I'm Steve Rogers," the one that was obviously the leader said. Hey, wasn't he the quarterback of the NFA Eagles? "This is Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Natasha Romanoff."

Peter pointed at each in turn as Steve rattled the names off. It would be a miracle if he could keep them all straight. "So...U.S.A. guy, the Mechanic, the Hawk, Another Guy, Goldilocks, and Red. Gotcha."

"I didn't say-"

"Relax," Peter said, interrupting Steve. "I'm just kidding. It's kind of my thing."

Before he could make another move, the girl zipped forward and pinned his arm behind his back, pressing him against the tree. "If you call me Red again I'll...well, you get the picture."

Peter almost laughed. Out of all the villains he'd fought, this didn't hurt a bit.

_You're supposed to be nerdy. So go geek, Parker._

"Ow ow ow!" he complained, squirming in her grasp. "Watch the elbow!"

"Natasha!" Clint scolded, taking her gently by the shoulders and pulling her back. "That's not how we interrogate fellow students."

She sighed and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Sorry. I get ahead of myself sometimes."

Peter rolled his shoulder, putting on a fake pained expression. "Jeez, what do you eat to make you that wicked strong? Multivitamins with extra oomph?"

Natasha smirked. "Watch what you say, web-head."

For a split second, Peter freaked on the inside. No one called him that when he was just being himself. Spider-Man on the other hand...

"Web-head?" Bruce asked, tilting his head curiously.

"He's obviously got a head full of...something that makes him..." Natasha waved a hand aimlessly. "Dumb?"

"Hey!" Peter protested even as he tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. So she didn't know. Good.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Friend Parker," Thor greeted, shaking his hand.

If Peter hadn't had spider-strength, his hand would have been squashed like a bug. Literally.

"What are you guys doing out here, anyway?" Peter asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Fresh air is great. But most people run to the computer lab during free period."

"That's where I wish I was," Tony muttered to himself.

"We're going to try out the archery range," Clint answered. "These guys have no experience. Want to join?"

Peter froze in shock for a moment. They were asking him if he wanted to hang out with them? That was new. He was usually just shoved aside by all the bigger kids.

_Stop standing there like an idiot, Parker! Say yes!_

"Yeah, sure," he replied, trying not to seem too eager. "Count me in."

* * *

**So I realize I'm kind of dragging out this free period thing. It's the characters not me, I swear!**

**Well, what did you think? Reviews welcome and most definitely wanted!**


End file.
